


You're fine, I'm fine

by laurel_snart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Cas is alive!!, Daddy Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Infantilism, Jack is a cutie, M/M, Papa Dean, Sweet Sam Winchester, Uncle Sammy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Set after 13x02 'The Rising Son'.Cas logra sobrevivir luego de que Lucifer lo asesinara, y lo primero que hace es ir en busca de su familia. Tanto él como Dean se han ganado un hijo adoptivo, quien no entiende mucho a los humanos (igual que Castiel) pero es completamente adorable, mientras que Sam es... el tío Sammy.





	1. Cas is back

**Author's Note:**

> No pude resistirme!! Jack parece tan adorable y su conexión con Castiel es tan fuerte desde antes de nacer que decidí darle un feliz comienzo al nuevo miembro de la familia Winchester. Ya tengo el segundo capítulo armado y solo falta escribirlo, pero aquí entre nos creo que el primero no es tan bueno como esperaba.  
> Me gustaría si pudieran mandar algunas ideas para escribir sobre alguno de los ships sobre los que vengo escribiendo, porque tengo muchas pero necesito concentrarme en una sola y se me hace difícil.  
> En fin, espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Dean no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: en un momento estaban peleando con un par de demonios que habían aparecido buscando llevarse a Jack, y al otro las criaturas se encontraban muertas en el suelo a los pies de Castiel.

_Castiel._

Su ángel, su amor, su todo... estaba parado justo frente a él. No sabía qué había pasado ni cómo había revivido, pero seguía con vida; lo vio morir a manos de Lucifer y sin embargo parecía que jamás hubiera ocurrido tal cosa. 

\- ¿C- Cas? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. 

El serafín les sonrió. - Hola muchachos. 

El primero en reaccionar fue Sam, quien se dirigió hacia el morocho y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en silencio pero sonriendo al notar que su gesto era correspondido. Luego de unos momentos se separaron y se dieron cuenta de que el mayor de los Winchester se había acercado lentamente, observando todo con cuidado. 

\- ¿Cas? - repitió alargando una de sus manos hasta tocar la mejilla del ser alado, las lágrimas derramándose al notar que era real, que no era un simple producto de su imaginación lo que tenía frente a él. - ¡Cas!

Rodeó el cuello del ojiazul y hundió el rostro en la piel de su garganta, permitiéndose liberar toda la tristeza que tuvo guardada desde aquella fatídica noche. Uno de los brazos del de cabellera oscura se encontraba en su cintura mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, susurrando dulces palabras en su oído. Cuando Castiel notó que ya estaba más calmado, colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla del cazador para poder mirar aquellas preciosas gemas verdes que tanto amaba y unir sus labios una vez más; ambos corazones latían desaforadamente, llenos de alegría y amor por volver a estar junto a la persona que más amaban en todo el mundo. 

Al terminar el beso, Dean le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su pareja, sus orbes brillando de felicidad. 

\- Te amo Cas.

\- Yo te amo más cariño. 

El pecoso sabía que había alguien que quería conocer a Castiel, por lo que lo soltó y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Jack apareciera en el campo de vista del ángel. Ambos se miraron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que una sonrisa apareció en los labios del morocho. - Hola Jack.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó el muchacho con la voz temblorosa y los orbes húmedos; pequeñas gotas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando el ser celestial abrió sus brazos en una silenciosa invitación. - ¡PAPI! 

Se abalanzó sobre el mayor, rodeándole el cuerpo con brazos y piernas, sollozando de alegría contra el hombro de su padre. El alado sonrió y depositó un beso en su cabello antes de dirigirse a los hermanos: - Vengan aquí. 

Sam y Dean se unieron al abrazo, sintiéndose un poco más completos al saber que su mejor amigo seguía vivo; no fue mucho el tiempo que permanecieron de esa manera, pero debían moverse para evitar otro ataque. 

\- ¿Qué les parece si compramos comida y nos vamos al búnker? No tengo ganas de cocinar - dijo el más alto abriendo la puerta del auto. Los Winchester iban en el asiento de adelante, Sam al volante, mientras que los dos seres sobrenaturales se ubicaban en el de atrás. 

\- De acuerdo, pero antes hay que comprarle algunas cosas a este niño - replicó Cas, acariciando el brazo del más joven, quien aún no se había despegado de su lado. 

\- No es exactamente un niño - argumentó el de ojos verdes, aunque por dentro sentía un cosquilleo agradable al ver el lado paternal de su ángel. 

\- Lo sé tesoro - el tono de voz del ojiazul indicaba que entendía a lo que se refería Dean - Parece un adolescente pero solo lleva un día de nacido. Para mí es solo un bebé y me gustaría tratarlo como tal, ¿qué dices pequeño?

La mirada del serafín estaba llena de cariño cuando la dirigió hacia Jack, quien solo asintió con la cabeza para luego acurrucarse aun más contra su papá. 

\- Muy bien - acordó Sam antes de agregar burlonamente - Tendremos dos bebés en casa.  

Esto le obsequió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Dean, una reprimenda de Cas y una risita del chico, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio por el resto del viaje. 

 

 


	2. Baby Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la hora de la cena los cazadores reciben una sorpresa, la cual desencadena recuerdos felices y sentimientos encontrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs!! Volví con el segundo capítulo de este fic; lamento TANTO la tardanza, pero acabo de terminar la escuela y hasta el último momento estuve agobiada con pruebas, trabajos, etc. (No voy a aburrirlos con eso) Además estuve escribiendo otros fics y me siento sin ideas a pesar de tener muchas. Como ya había dicho, me gustaría hacer de este el primero de una serie, pero si así lo hago, las actualizaciones serán lentas. (Están advertidxs)  
> En fin, espero que les guste este trabajito que hice especialmente para ustedes, y si algunx quiere que escriba sobre algún ship en especial, me sentiría gustosa de hacerlos felices.  
> See u soon my angels!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

El agua caliente de la ducha había ayudado a relajar los músculos de Dean, quien sentía que podía respirar nuevamente desde que Castiel apareció vivito y coleando en medio de la cacería, acabando a todos los demonios que se encontraban en el lugar. 

Abandonó su habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala común del búnker en busca de los otros, aunque solo encontró a su hermano frente a la computadora. 

\- Hola Dean - dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla; su ropa, al igual que la del pecoso, había sido reemplazada por prendas limpias y más cómodas que los jeans y las camisas que solían usar. 

\- ¿Qué hay Sammy? - replicó el mayor mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿Donde están los demás? 

\- No lo sé - respondió el pelilargo pasándose las manos por la cara. 

El de ojos verdes rodó los ojos. - Sí que fuiste de mucha ayuda - dijo sarcásticamente - Deja ese aparato y vamos a comer. 

Sam se puso en pie y lo siguió hasta la cocina para preparar la comida: en realidad no tenían que hacer nada, solo sacar las hamburguesas de las bolsas y preparar la mesa para cuando los dos seres celestiales aparecieran. En eso estaban cuando Cas se hizo presente, duchado y cambiado, pero no había rastro alguno del más pequeño. 

\- ¿Y Jack? - preguntó el más alto. Fue entonces que el chico se asomó por detrás del hombro del serafín, mirándolos con timidez y algo de inseguridad. 

\- Bebé no tienes por qué esconderte - dijo el ojiazul volteando la cabeza para observarlo - Sólo son Sam y Dean. 

Sin embargo, eso no pareció ser suficiente como para convencer al joven, quien volvió a ocultarse detrás de su padre. Los Winchester estaban algo sorprendidos por la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y aunque no sabían qué hacer querían ayudar, por lo que el menor de los hermanos se acercó con cuidado. Cuando el chico se percató de su presencia pareció incomodarse y escondió su rostro en la remera del morocho. - Papi - gimoteó. 

El ser alado se dio la vuelta y lo tomó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que hundiera su rostro en su pecho. Desde el ángulo en el que estaban ahora, tanto Sam como Dean pudieron ver la ropa que llevaba puesta: el muchacho usaba un enterito azul y había un chupete en su boca. La imagen era muy doméstica, lo que no solía ser muy común para los cazadores, pero por alguna razón hacía que sus cuerpos fueran recorridos por una dulce calidez. 

Un chasquido los hizo volver en sí, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que una silla para bebés descansaba junto a la mesada de la cocina; podrían jurar que eso no estaba ahí hace unos momentos, pero claro, tenían un ángel entre ellos. 

\- Vamos a comer algo pequeño - dijo Castiel, pero el castaño solo se apretó aun más contra él. El serafín y el más alto se miraron, aunque fue el de ojos color jade quien se colocó al lado de su pareja. 

\- ¿Jack? - preguntó suavemente. Los grandes ojos azules se fijaron en su rostro, y Dean sintió una oleada de culpa al reconocer un ligero rastro de temor en ellos; no estaba seguro de si era por él, pero se sintió responsable ya que no se había comportado de la mejor manera con el nefilim durante el tiempo que Cas estuvo muerto. Extendió una mano hacia el chico, quien miró alternadamente entre su dos figuras paternas, hasta que decidió aceptar el gesto. 

El cazador lo llevó hacia la silla, quitando la bandeja y mirando al joven. Un sonido de protesta escapó de su boca al sentir unas manos bajos sus axilas, las cuales lo colocaron con suavidad en el asiento; ojos azules parecidos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó detrás del chupón que usaba. Castiel se la devolvió mientras su novio volvía a colocar el plástico en su lugar. 

Los mayores comenzaron preparar todo para cenar mientras que el más chico los observaba detenidamente, como no queriendo olvidar ninguno de sus movimientos. Cuando los tres hombres tenían sus respectivos platos el ángel sacó un tarro de comida para bebés de una de las tantas bolsas con provisiones compradas especialmente para Jack: el hijo de Lucifer lucía como un adolescente pero para el de cabellera negra era solo un recién nacido por lo que, con el consentimiento del chico, iban a tener momentos especiales para que se comportara de acuerdo a la edad que debería tener de no haber nacido en un mundo donde cada criatura sobrenatural que existía lo buscaba. 

Sam y Dean sonrieron al ver el pequeño puchero que se formó en los labios del menor cuando su papá le quitó el chupete. El serafín comenzó a alimentarlo y, a juzgar por la expresión alegre del muchacho, parecía ser que le gustaba el puré de zanahoria. 

\- Déjame a mí Cas - dijo Sam limpiándose las manos para eliminar restos de comida. - Come algo.

El alado le regaló una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Dean, quien estaba mordiendo sus patatas fritas lentamente; las comisuras de los rosados labios del pecoso se curvaron hacia arriba al ver quién se había sentado a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja mientras este tomaba su hamburguesa para hincarle el diente. 

\- Muy bien Jack - escucharon decir al Winchester más joven - Que bien te portas para el tío Sammy.

El par sentado en la mesa sonrió al notar que Sam estaba tomando todo con naturalidad; luego de un rato la comida estuvo terminada, las barrigas llenas y los platos lavados. El joven Kline había vuelto a colocar el chupón en su boca, y parecía estar esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos. 

Castiel se acercó a él. - Creo que hay un pequeño bebé que necesita descansar - desenganchó la bandeja de la silla y la dejo a un costado, pero el muchacho tenía su atención en otro lado. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, notó que estaba observando al cazador más grande. - Dean - dijo el ser celestial, y cuando el pecoso se les acercó los brazos de Jack se alzaron en su dirección.

\- De - dijo el chico, abriendo y cerrando sus manitos en una infantil demanda. El de ojos claros se detuvo en seco: Sam solía llamarlo de esa manera cuando eran niños, siempre confiando en que su hermano mayor lo cuidaría de todas las cosas malas que conformaban su mundo y le ayudaría a superar sus miedos. El escuchar al nefilim usando el viejo apodo le trajo a la mente muchos recuerdos, pero volvió a la realidad cuando notó que los orbes del jovencito estaban húmedos. Se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos, permitiendo que se aferrara a él y ocultara su rostro en el cuello del mayor. 

\- Vamos a llevarte a la cama pequeño - susurró en el oído del chico. Se dirigió hacia uno de los cuartos libres del búnker, el cual sería del hijo de Kelly hasta que estuviera listo el que sería suyo; los muebles y la ropa ya estaban en el lugar pero ninguno se había sentido con ganas de hacer mucho esa noche. Lo recostó con suavidad y cuidado en la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas; unos minutos después entró el ángel sosteniendo una abeja de peluche, la cual fue atraída contra el pecho del más chico al ser depositada a su alcance. 

\- Papi - susurró Jack. 

\- Que descanses bebé - replicó Cas inclinándose para dejar un beso su frente. 

\- ¿D- De?. 

El cazador siguió el ejemplo de su novio. - Buenas noches pequeño. 

El ojiazul tomó la mano del cazador y lo guió a la habitación que compartían. Se acostaron bajo las sábanas, Dean con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del morocho y los brazos de este rodeándole la cintura. 

\- Te extrañé mucho - admitió el castaño mayor con las mejillas rojas. 

\- Y yo a ti cariño -. Los dedos de Castiel se colocaron bajo la barbilla del humano para levantarle el rostro y poder besarlo. Sus labios se acariciaban con ternura y pasión, proyectando el amor que sentían por el otro. 

Dean se separó con la cara aun más roja que antes. - ¿Qué pasará con Jack si despierta en medio de la noche? 

\- Tranquilo cariño - contestó el serafín besándole la nariz. - Hay un monitor para bebés en la mesa de luz, aunque creo que no lo viste, y Sam tiene uno también. No hay de que preocuparse. 

\- De acuerdo - sonrió Winchester.

De repente, una voz proveniente del aparato llamó la atención de ambos: -  _Oigan, hay gente que intenta dormir._

La pareja rió. - Lo siento Sam - dijo Cas.

\- Buenas noches tío Sammy - bromeó Dean. 

-  _Idiota._

\- Perra. 

Poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, y los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente del cazador eran felices: Cas estaba de vuelta, Lucifer no era un problema inmediato, y ahora se creía capaz de cambiar su conducta hacia Jack. 

Cerró los ojos y se durmió en los brazos de su ángel, el único lugar en el mundo en el cual se sentía verdaderamente a salvo.


End file.
